Burning Hearts Literally
by QueenOfNerds713
Summary: You're a new female student, you are beautiful and every guy wants you, but your eyes and heart have picked a different suitor. A shy and creepy girl called Oka. Why do you like her? Who cares! She's yours Whether she likes it or not. (Fem!Yan!Reader x Oka) Rated T for violence and blood, rating may change in the future. (Important! Story under repair, see last chapter for details)
1. Chapter 1

Yandere Simulator  
(Fem!Yan!Reader x Oka)

This will be my first story to include a ship, which in this case is my favourite rival, Oka Ruto! This will be Yuri, mainly because I can't picture her with anybody else (and also, I may or may not be crushing on her. (What? Don't look at me like that! We've all had a crush on a fictional character once in our lives! Admit it!)), but it will be a reader's point of view, maybe in the future I'll do a Fem!Oc x Oka, but for now it's this. I've never wrote a story which includes romance, so bare with me. And please no hate.

(y/h/c) means: your hair colour  
(y/e/c) means: Your eye colour  
(y/n) means: Your name  
-

 _So this is akademi high..._  
You look up at the brightly coloured building with mild interest. The blossoming trees and rose bushes made it seem like paradise to some, but to you it looked too happy and clichéd to be nice.  
You had just moved to Japan with your younger brother and parents. Not that you cared at first, you had been home-schooled for two years now and expected to continue when you got here. But your parents had other ideas. Over the years of isolation, you had become very anti-social to the point that you could barely speak to your aunts, of course this had irritated your parents so much that they decided to in role you in school... whether you liked it or not.  
You were never always home-schooled, you used to go to a public school back in the country-side a few years back. But... well, let's just say that they weren't to kind to those that were the odd ones out.  
While your family were moving into the house, you had decided to check your new school out. You were disgusted, it was too happy and bright, like some clown had come and forced fun on the building. Yuck.  
But in truth, you were frightened, you hated people with their fake smiles and judging eyes. They're all backstabbers that will just slow you down. Everyone of them. How were you suppose to make friends with liars? And besides... they'd just end up hating you like everyone else did.

You turned away from the weird school and started to walk home, as you turned a corner, your eyes landed on something beautiful. There was a girl, around your age, putting up posters on the bulletin board outside of the main gate. She was beautiful, she had short, messy, navy hair that blew in front of her face like yours, a choker around her neck, not spiked like yours, but still quite pretty. She wore a sweater over her small, barely visible, tank top and jeans and had dark gloves over her hands. From your point of view, you couldn't see her face, but you could tell by her posture that she was the shy, nervous type. It took a few seconds before she turned and noticed you, now you could see her face. Her eyes were a beautiful, light pink and she had bags under them, making her look adorable. Overall, she was beautiful, pure... _and yours~ Wait... what?_

"Umm... hi." Snapping out of your trance, you saw that she had approached you with her posters. Her head was bowed so her hair hid her pretty face. She was just like a little lolita~ It took a second before you realised that she spoke to you. You nervously responded.  
"O-oh... Err, hi! S-sorry for staring, I don't mean to be rude." The girl looked up with her innocent eyes before blushing, _she was so cute~ Get your head together! You can think this later!_  
"I-It's ok... I'm used to it." Her voice was so quiet and petite. She looked sad and frightened, probably because you were taller than her.  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way! I couldn't stop staring because you're so beautiful. Errr... N-not in that w-way! I mean..." You searched desperately for an answer, almost overlooking her response.  
"N-nobody has e-ever said that before. T-thank you, you're pretty too!" She barely mumbled, you couldn't stop staring at her blush.  
Unlike the girl, this wasn't the first time you had been called pretty, but maybe the first time it had been truthful. In the past, boys had called you beautiful and asked you out, but they were all liars, just like everyone else. But the girl... she seemed so innocent, innocent people don't lie, right?  
Breaking the silence, you extended your gloved hand to the shorter girl and smiled friendly. "I'm (y/n)." You said simply. The girl looked surprised, but returned the gesture slowly.  
"I'm Oka."

The poster read:  
 _ **Join the occult club today! We search for paranormal and spiritual activities.**_  
 _ **Come help us fight the demons!**_

You had read it over 50 times already. After chatting to Oka and explaining that you would be going to the school, she handed you a poster and you had excepted immediately. Not only would you be in the same school as the little black beauty, but the same club and hang out after school together. You were mesmerised with the girl, she was so much like you, yet she wasn't. You couldn't wait to start school!~  
You started in two days, so you now had to wait an agonisingly long time before you could see her again. Oh, her face was so perfect, so soft, so innocent, and those eyes... they were proof that angels did exist! After all the shit life had put you through, it was now rewarding you with her.  
 ** _And no-one. NO-ONE! Could take her away from you!_**

 _That girl was so weird... Maybe we could be friends?_  
The very girl that (y/n) was thinking about, was currently looking up creepypastas online, like she usually did on a Saturday evening. Instead of concentrating on her work, her mind had wondered to our protagonist.  
 _Maybe she could help me. With a friend, I won't be so shy. So maybe..._  
 _Maybe I could finally pluck up the courage to ask Taro out..._

Ta-da! What do you guys think so far? This is my first shipping story and I am terrible at romance, so please so hate. Criticizem is great, just no hate, my poor heart can't take that...  
I'll write the next part soon if you lot like it.  
\- QueenOfNerds713


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 here! Hope it's ok.

(y/o/c) means: Your original country.  
-

 _Does she love the rain too?_ You pondered this though throughout your walk to Akidemi.  
You usually enjoyed the weekend, nothing to do and no responsibilities, you could stay up late watching your favourite horror films and then not get up for hours. Your brother would go out with his buddies and your parents had work, so you got the place to yourself.  
But this weekend had been agony. Your brother had annoyed you throughout because he didn't have any friends yet, and your parents were still sorting thing out in the house. Not to mention, your mind was on a certain navy haired lolita 24/7. You were desperate to see her again, to smell and hold her. It hadn't yet occurred to you that your thoughts were rather... obsessive, to say the least.  
The walk was short. There were other students heading in the same direction, a few girls tried to talk to you, but you ignored them. The guys were staring and whispering, this irritated you to no end. _Backstabbing sluts_. You searched, but saw no trace of your pink eyed doll.  
As you entered the gate, a teacher seemed to pop out of nowhere and practically tackled you. There was a girl standing next to her, she creepily looked alot like Miku.  
"Ah! You're (y/n), right?" The woman was wearing a bright red gym suit, which was soaked so much that you could make out the outline of her very large bras. Her hair was a sunlight blond and she had huge ocean eyes. Her name tag read: Kyoshi Taiso.  
"Umm, yeah." You replied. _Go away you wh*re!_  
"Well, welcome to Akedemi high! It's a shame that it's raining, I was going to show you around, you'd love the cherry trees." You used all your might not to roll your eyes, this woman was annoying. "Anyway, Miyu-chan here will show you around. She knows this place like the back of her hand." You turned to the Miku look-alike. She had long blue hair that was tied up in two pigtails and bright blue eyes to match. She wore a huge smile and proceeded to grab your wrist before dragging to literally every location in school.  
The building was bigger than you had originally thought, there were 3 floors (not counting the roof), each holding two classrooms. There was also a roof as well, it seemed the most peaceful so far. Miyu then showed you the different clubs, like the science club, photography, cooking and occult... You stopped at the dark club, peaking inside, you saw that it was prettier than you thought it would be, there was a huge pentagram rug surrounded by unlit candles in the centre, around the room, there were five chairs and shelves of books, all on supernatural creatures. On a small table behind the rug, there was a skull with a knife within it, with one eye shining a beautiful blue. This club... was made for her and Oka!~  
"Err, what are you doing? That club's creepy." You turn back to Miku Saki and restrained yourself from strangling her right there and then.  
The occult isn't creepy! It's beautiful~ The dark colours blending in and creating creatures that no man could ever set eye on. And besides, spirits exist! They are in each and every one of us! Like a soul. It's... wonderful. Right?" But the vocaloid look-alike didn't seem to agree. She lifted her nose in disgust and simply said: "I prefer cooking."  
Deciding that you didn't want to be near the teal-hair disbeliever, you took off up the stairs, determined to find your own way to class.  
"Umm... thanks." You heard a small voice behind you, turning, you saw that it was a short, messy haired boy with the same hair colour as Oka and a darker version of her eyes. Is he her brother?  
"For what?" You were confused really, why was the boy thanking you?  
"For what you did back there... you stood up for us, not many people do that. Thank you." The boy's voice was shy and timid, and he bowed too.  
"Oh, it's not problem, besides... I want to join, Oka said it was very cool!~ " Just the thought of your little pet sent pleasure signals down to areas they did not belong. Quickly shaking yourself, you looked back only to see that the boy had a shocked expression.  
"Oh, you know Ruto-chan well?" The defensive look in his eyes was unmistakable. It took you a second before you realised your mistake.  
"Oka-chan! Chan! Sorry, I forgot that you guys have to say kun and chan at the end of their names. How rude of me." You exclaimed, the boy seemed to relax at that.  
"It's ok, as long as you don't do it again. I'm Shin Higaku, by the way." He extended his hand and as you were about to shake it back, you realised something. His second name was Higaku, not Ruto, so that meant they weren't related. This creep was stealing Oka's unique look! How dare he! Instead of returning the gestor, you simply asked him.  
"Why do you look like Oka-chan? Are you copying her?" No-one took your angel's looks, no-one! Clearly annoyed, the boy simply replied.  
"Everyone in the occult club has dark hair and stuff, not just Oka-chan." You processed this. The boy wasn't the only copycat... You'll have to deal with this later.  
"Sorry, I thought you were copying her. Umm, I'm (y/n), by the way." Forcing a smile, you grabbed his hand and shook it as the school bell went off, signalling that it was time for class. Without another word, you sprinted down the hall towards you (hopefully) shared class with Oka.  
You were in class 3-2 and prayed with all your might, that your darling angel would be with you for the whole year. You were sited at the back, closest to the window. There were other students entering the classroom, two with abnormally large breasts (seriously, how are they THAT big?! They make mine look like small fry.), two sisterly types, some random guys and some other students... but no Oka... You were just about to give up hope, went your angel burst through the door, exclaiming apologies to the teacher. Oka was in this class! With you! Gods do exist!~ She sat 3 in front and one to the left from you, well, at least you got a superb view. As the teacher started talking about something, the boy in front of you turned to you. He had short, black hair and dark hair, very plain.  
"Hello, you're new here, right?" The asked in a kind voice, you simply nodded, too infatuated with your blue-haired goddess. "I'm Taro. What's your name?" Releasing that the boy would not leave you alone, you decided to reply with a simply answer.  
"(y/n)"  
"(y/n)-chan huh? That's pretty. Where do you come from?" Taro asked, he was starting to get on your nerves.  
"(y/o/c)"  
"Oh really? What was it like? I've always wanted to visit there." Why won't he leave you alone?  
"It was hell." Purposefully adding the coldness to your voice, hoping he'd get the picture. But, he didn't.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, maybe you can have a better time here! If you ever need someone to show you around or hang out with, then don't hesitate to talk to me, ok?" What was he? A tour guide?! _Go away!_  
"Sure." The boy seemed satisfied with your answer and turned back around. You refocused your attention on your lolita. She was clumsy, dropping her pencil every now and then, and she didn't say much, never realised her hand or spoke. She was so cute!~ Instead of listening, you ended up drawing her as a neko cat on your folder. _Maybe one day, she'll dress up like that for me~_

 _Taro spoke to her? J-just like that? Oh... what chance have I against a beautiful girl like her? Taro will never notice me..._  
It had been impossible to concentrate, Oka's mind was filled with sorrow as her crush had decided to take an interest in the new girl.  
 _She won't join the club either. Why would she? She'll be snogging him in a week..._  
The bell had decided to save her right then, as it signalled the end of class. At least she could get away from this place that satan had made and eat lunch. She practically sprinted down the hall to get away from everyone, had it not been for someone calling her name, she would have ran all the way to her club.  
"Oka! Oka-chan! Wait!" Oka stopped and turned, only to see that it was the very girl that had betrayed her. What did she want? "Where are you going? Can't I have lunch with you?"  
The dark-minded girl stood frozen, (y/n) wanted to eat with her? Why?  
"Why?" She accidently uttered. Glancing up, she saw that you had a kind smile on your face.  
"Because I like you and want to be your friend." The weird girl stated simply.  
Oka continued to stand there frozen. She wanted to be her friend? She liked her?! Why? But instead of asking, she simply said:  
"D-do you want to go to the r-roof?" You nodded.

"What is that?"  
You and Oka had decided to eat on the roof together, away from everyone else. Which was nice at first, until you realised that you were both too shy to start a conversation. So, plucking up the courage, you used all your social skills to get the small goddess to talk. Of course, this was quite awkward (at least in your head), so you chose mostly to talk about her. Oka wasn't quite as enthusiastic about the spotlight being on her, but she could never muster the guts to ask you anything. You had just asked her what she was nibbling on, as you had a simple salad, hers looked like a full meal with rice, vegetables and some other stuff you didn't know the name of.  
"Oh, it's a bento. D-do you want to try some?" Oka had never shared her food before, but she had read in many mangas that best friends shared meals. Best friends... maybe (y/n) could be that friend.  
"Oh, are you sure? I don't want to steal your food, and besides, I've got my salad." In truth, you desperately wanted a taste, mainly for two reasons. First off, your salad was extremely boring and tasteless. Secondly, you wanted to desperately taste her food. To think, one day Oka could be cooking for you! But of course, you weren't going to seem rude and demand a bite, no. That would scare her off.  
"I-It's ok... Here, try this." Using her (used) chopstick, she plucked a piece of sushi and placed it in your salad. Desperately hoping that you didn't notice that she used her used chopsticks to pick it up.  
You did notice, and you were thrilled. A small part of your princess was on this perfectly shaped sushi, for you~ Remembering to keep a straight face, you slowly picked it up with your fork and ate it.  
"I-Is it good?" Your princess (how many nicknames have you given her now?) was actually worried that you wouldn't like it! A heart made of gold! She was so sweet~  
"This is delicious! I never knew sushi was this good! Thank you Oka-chan!~" In truth, it hadn't tasted great, you hated cooked fish, let alone raw one. But of course, you weren't going to tell her that.  
"Oh, i-it was nothing, really. Just something my mother taught me." Oka blushed, she was so cute~  
"Well, it seems as if I have you make you lunch for tomorrow now don't I?" Hopeful she'd let you feed her.  
"W-what? Oh, you don't have to, I was just..."  
"Nonsense! It' s no trouble, and besides, that's what friends do, right?" She seemed shocked at your statement, but then lightly nodded, trying to hide her huge grin.  
"Yeah... friends." You hoped with all your heart that she didn't mean that you were friend zoned. But that didn't stop you from smiling back.

The rest of the school day went by like a breeze, you and Oka stuck together throughout, during school, you caught her smiling at you a few times. You felt happier than ever before in your life. As soon as class ended, you saw your princess waiting for you.  
"Ermm... D-Do you still want to be part of the occult club?"  
How could you say no to that pretty face?  
All the club members were already there, including Shin. He was right when he said they all looked alike, this annoyed you. But you chose to stay silent.  
Oka walked over to the skull table and pulled at a draw that you didn't notice before. Out she pulled a choker, identical to everyone else's. You took yours off and were saddened when you had to put in on by yourself, but still stayed silent.  
"Maybe this world isn't so dark after all..." You heard her mumble. You had to restrain yourself from hugging her right there. She was so cute~ (I've probably written that phrase over a hundred time already...)  
Standing back, you watched as she and your fellow club members pulled out black cloaks, closed the doors, and lighted the candles. Oka handed you a robe too, it smelt like her (cinnamon, with a hint of cumin.). Then the activity started. Everyone, except you (mainly because you had never done this before), got down on their knees and started to chant some weird lullaby. You joined them, mumbling along, though you didn't know the words. Oka stood at the heart, holding a book and reading it. She looked so powerful from your point of view, you couldn't help but wonder what her panties looked like.  
After about half an hour of this, everyone seemed to give up. No demon or spiritual entity had been summoned. Despite being disappointed at having no result, Oka could help but smile. Things were looking up for her. She had a new friend after all.

The walk home from school was dull to say the least. Oka lived the other way and you couldn't see her until tomorrow. But still, considering that this was your first day, things were looking up.  
As soon as you got home, you were tackled by your kid brother, begging you to play Halo with him for the next 3 hours. You were usually unbeatable, but this time your brother beat you without even trying. But you didn't care... you had your mind up on cloud 9. A dark, messy, cute cloud 9...  
_

Yay! That's done, now I can sleep!  
Now, you're probably wondering where the protagonist of the main game is.  
But fear not! As there will never be a Senpai, without a Yandere... Muhaha!

 _ **"Repeat after me...**_  
 _ **I love Senpai, yes I do!**_  
 _ **He's for me! Not for you!**_  
 _ **I love Senpai, yes I do!**_  
 _ **He's for me! Not for you!"**_  
 _ **\- Yandereplier.**_

\- Reyna713


	3. Chapter 3

I plan to be posting chapters every 3 to 5 days, so please be patient with me. I am a very busy student.

I'm halfway through the 4th chapter, but it might be awhile before I can post it.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3:

 _"Well, it seems as if I have you make you lunch for tomorrow now don't I?" Hopeful she'd let you feed her._  
 _"W-what? Oh, you don't have to, I was just..."_  
 _"Nonsense! It' s no trouble, and besides, that's what friends do, right?" She seemed shocked at your statement, but then lightly nodded, trying to hide her huge grin._

Oh how you regretted your words...

You knew lots of things. Like, never trust a stranger. How to calculate fractions into decimals. How to potty train a dog... But one thing you didn't know how to do... was cook. Hence why you had a boring salad the previous day.  
You were in your room when you remembered what you had promised her. It was currently 2:48 am, any sane person would go to bed in order to gain as many sleep points as possible. But here you were, in the kitchen, almost 3 in the morning, trying to bake... You were trying (emphasize on TRYING) to make teriyaki chicken meatballs with rice & greens. And failing... You had burnt atleast two pans and almost set fire to your mother's apron... twice. You just hoped that the fire alarm didn't go off...  
Amongst the chaos, your mother had descended the stairs, holding a heavy metal bar. You didn't realise until you were already curled up on the ground, trying to dodge her attacks. After she found out that it was you, she proceeded to yell at you for trying to cook at 3 in the morning... not even apologising for your headache and bruised ribs. Mustering all your dignity, you pleaded you mother to teach you how to make teriyaki chicken (again, at 3 in the morning).  
So that's how you ended up making food with your very pissed mother in the middle of the night. _Oka better like it..._

The walk to school wasn't long, but unlike the previous day, painful. You had multiple bruises all over your back, arms and ribs and a wicked headache, and they hurt a ton. But if anyone asked, you certainly weren't doing to tell the truth.  
Like the day before, Oka was nowhere in sight. She was probably late again.  
"Hey." It was the boy from yesterday, the one plain guy that wouldn't leave you alone. He walked over to you with a huge grin on his face, you were vaguely aware of the jealous eyes that were directed towards you.  
"Ermm, hi?"  
"Hey (n/y)-chan, err... I-I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together, later... maybe?" Flashbacks of last night zoomed through your mind, you did not go through all that pain and lack of sleep, just to sit next to some creep.  
"Why should I? I don't even know your name!"  
Oh! How rude of me! I'm Taro Yamada, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I must have forgotten." At that point, you caught a glimpse of Oka walking through the gate, hands together and shying away from everyone.  
"Well, whatever. I already have plans with someone, maybe another time." _Like after my honeymoon._ Evading the boy, you ran up to your crush and hugged her right then and there. You couldn't help yourself, she was just so small and squishable~ You didn't care that people were staring. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Oka hugged back and actually began to cry. Frightened that you did something wrong, you pulled away and held her face in your hands. Her eyes were so dark and miserable, so lonely... and all yours~  
Ignoring the whispers, you hugged back. She gripped you like her life depended on it. Not that you were complaining, as you could feel her petite chest up against yours. (Perve.)

Taro looked at the seen before him.  
At first, when you rejected him, he had thought it was because you didn't like him. Like Osana.  
Osana was his childhood friend, sure she was mean and pushy, but she was a true friend. The previous weeks, she had been acting strangely towards him. Becoming hot and bothered quite easily, always red in the face and being meaner than usual. Taro was going to ask her what was wrong, but then she just... disappeared. She didn't come to school and her parents had seen no trace of her. Then a week later, she had turned up at school and just stabbed the cooking club president, Amai Odayaka. Amai had been kind to Taro while Osana was gone. She was a quiet girl and was a good friend... now she was gone. After Osana killed her, she stabbed herself too. Taro had no idea why she did what she did, but he was sadden to the point of not seeing any good. So to cheer him up, a girl called Kizana Sunobu invited him to one of her plays. She was the theatrical president, sure she was snobby and self-centred, but she was funny and made him smile. Then, during one of her plays, some liquid of some sort had dropped onto her and she lit up like a Christmas tree. Well... sort of. Kizana was set on fire and she burnt to death. But because of her, Taro learnt to look on the bright side, because there will always be another.  
That's where you come in. The moment the boy had set his eyes on you, he knew you were special. The way your hair blew in the wind, the colour of your eyes, your personality, everything... You were like a beautiful butterfly to him, too unique to be caught on camera or painted on a piece of paper. He wanted to know everything about you.  
He was sadden by your rejection, but then he saw you hugging Oka. That's when it occurred to him... that you were a good friend. You had rejected a chance to eat with him, just so you could comfort your friend. Suddenly, he wasn't sad anymore. Looking at the two of you hug made him realise something... _That's what I want, to be loved by someone as great as (y/n). So... I guess that makes Oka my rival._

Oka had refused to tell you why she was crying, no matter how much you begged. After she calmed down, you went to the nurses office. Class had already started, so you decided to get a permission slip from the nurse, so that you didn't get told off (again).  
Now, you knew that you liked Oka very much... but the nurse... Those huge... _No! I like Oka, remember! Stop looking! Couldn't she put some proper clothes on?!_  
The nurse, Muja Kina, was... a nice lady, a bit clumsy, pretty... and... professional _(Yep! Let's go with that...)._ Long pink hair, purple eyes... small clothing choice.  
She let you and Oka stay in the office for a good 15 minutes before you two had to go to class. By that time, she had calmed down and resumed her shy persona. Throughout class, you were trembling with worry. Why was she crying? Why didn't she tell you anything? Did she not trust you?...  
You stared at her back from your seat, even from behind she was beautiful. A small sigh emerged from beside you, you turned your head towards the source and saw a boy. Red hair with a headband and dark eyes, he was gazing at Oka with... disproval? Did this asshole really dislike your dear princess?! Well... it seems as if you must teach this maggot a thing or two about respect.  
Whether he wants to or not.

 _I can't tell her. I'm such an idiot, crying like that. They'll probably think I'm mad now..._  
The navy-haired girl was struggling with many things in her life... Her family, school, her club, friends, her crush... and now you. She knew it was starting to become a bit much, she knew that at one point she would snap. Like today. When you had hugged her, all the memories and feelings of loneliness and hate were washed away. All the sadness was replaced with hope. You were that hope... and she couldn't take that. Oka was usually very good at holding the floodgates back, but you had shattered all her barriers with that one action. It had been so long since she was hugged, the last time was... nevermind.  
She turned her head to look at you, and was shocked to see that you had a huge smile on your face. Turning back, she couldn't help but blush. Why were you being so nice to her? Why did you hug her? Why did you care?  
But for once... she didn't care for an answer.

It was 12:30 pm, and Oka was waiting at your shared spot from yesterday. After leaving class, you had told her to meet you there.  
 _"Don't worry. I'll be there soon, I've just got to take care of something quickly." You had told her with a smile. "Oh! Here! I made this for you as promised!" You handed her a small bento-looking box. Before Oka could thank you, you had already ran off._  
The box was filled with a delicious looking teriyaki dish. As much as she wished to dig into the meal, she choose to wait for you like a civilized person. After another 10 minutes, you showed up, looking brighter than ever. Noticing the uneaten food, you pouted.  
"Did you not like it?" Quickly shaking her head, Oka mumbled in response.  
"I-I was waiting for you. I-It would h-have been rude of m-me to start without you."  
With that classification, your pout turned into a grin. Without another word, the pair of you sat down and ate. You had her lunch, while she had yours. You desperately hoped that your wasted sleep and sore arms did not go to waste. Luckily Oka seemed to like the dish, as she finished it with a pleased moan. You were going haywire inside.  
"T-that was lovely. T-thank you very much, (y/n)!" You'd look so cute as a neko~  
"No problem my dear~ I enjoyed making it." That right there folks, is what you call 'bullshit'.  
Oka smiled slightly, a bit red in the face. _I made my baby blush~_ Before bowing her head in thanks. The conversation between you two was better than yesterday's, this time Oka was a bit more confident and asked a lot more questions than before. It was obvious that she was becoming comfortable around you. The conversation rolled over to the occult, which is when Oka let you on to an interesting piece of information.  
"I-In the past 3 weeks, 3 girls from this school have died. And what's strange, is that just before the tragedies occurred, I felt a dark presence around the school. I believe that there is a demon here."  
It was strange, you hadn't been told of the death, and you'd think that something like that would be shared with the public. So why had you not heard of them? Thinking about Oka's theory, a demon, being in the school, was a bit silly. I mean, you believed in the supernatural and dark worlds, but not that they could travel in-between. And besides... a demon murdering sluty schoolgirls. You'd believe it when you see it.

 _Why won't that slut get away from the b*tch?! I should have gotten her when she was alone._  
A sly shadow hid behind one of the doors to the building, stalking her prey. This shadow had been following the pair even since she found out that they were a threat to her dear future husband. The pair she was stalking, was none other than you and Oka, but the shadow was only interested in the blue-haired one, after all... she was after senpai. The shadow didn't have much time left, she had heard from Info-chan, that the freak was going to confess to senpai soon.  
Originally, she was going to poison her, but then you had come in. You were an obstacle. You got in the way. Thought she only wanted to eliminate her rivals, she wouldn't hesitate to kill you too. I mean...

 **She was a Yandere, afterall.**

You guys have no idea how painful the nurse scene was. Why YandereDev?! Why make her so sexy?! And why a rival?! WHY?! You just want to grab those huge thing and just-  
Anyway, another chapter done. Thank you wavesorcerer14, AndiDuel and Yeloow for following my story! You have no idea how much it means to me!  
Next time, we get a full introduction to the stalker (thought you probably know who it is) and the reader finds out about Oka's crush on Taro.

Two Yanderes + one cute creeper + a woman magnet = Chaos.

\- QueenOfNerds713

(Quick side note: I might have to do a small one-shot of Fem!Reader x The nurse, as a bonus chapter. :3)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(y/l/n) means: your last name  
(y/a) means: your age

Taro was sitting by the fountain, like he usually did. It was weird, he was usually accompanied by Osana or one of the other girls. It was strange... how all the deaths had occurred to his friends. A small part of him believed he was cured, but that would be silly.  
Osana... how he missed her. He remembered when they were young and the boys would tease him about having a girl for a friend. But when he got into high school, all the guys would be jealous of him. He kind of liked it. I mean, he never had feelings for his best friend, she was the same. Besides, love just complicates things.  
Love... was that what he felt for (y/n)? No, he barely knew you. This connection he felt... it was more of a crush. Yeah... a crush. Oh how he was envious of Oka, you focus all your attention on her. It made him... jealous? Maybe...  
"Oh, (y/n)~"  
After muttering your name, he scanned the area to make sure that nobody had heard. And to his relief, he saw no-one.  
But he had failed to see the girl sitting up in the cherry tree, for she had heard him perfectly.

 _That B*TCH! I'll kill that two timing slut!_  
The girl in the tree was holding back all the curses in the English and Japanese language, barely. She had dark greyish hair that was tied up in a ponytail, wore the same uniform as others and had her phone in hand. Her usually blank eyes were filled with rage, rage like no other. Remembering to stay silent, the girl pulled out her phone and dialled Info-chan.  
"Ah, hello Ay-"  
"Tell me about (y/n)." The girl cut in.  
"Gee, not even a hello? I bet your precious senpai prefers girls with manners."  
"Tell me about (y/n)." The girl repeated, quieter this time.  
"Fine... (y/n) (y/l/n), (y/a), class 3-2, new student, occult club, territorial, crush... I haven't seen her with anyone but occult freaks, so I don't know. Other info, she recently moved from (y/o/c) with her parents and younger brother. She was home-schooled for almost 3 years before coming here, and apparently she was severely bullied at her last school. That enough?" The girl pondered the information for a bit. She wasn't pleased to hear that you were in the same class as her senpai. _Wait, did she say that you were territorial?_  
"What do you mean by territorial?"  
"Well, before she seemed like an ordinary tomboy who didn't like anyone but Oka, but then I heard that she beat up Ryuto after he, and I quote, 'disrespected the goddess of the underworld'." The girl was puzzled, who was this freak? And what were your motives?  
"You know, Ayano. For 3 pantie shots, I can tell you where she lives~"

"Remind me why we're summoning Satan's servants..."  
The day had been great, you had spent practically every moment with your beloved. School had ended, and you and the other members were in the occult club once again. Now, you loved Oka, you really did, but sometimes you wondered just went on inside her head.  
"O-Oh, well... With the dark presence within the school, we're not safe. So, we have to summon Satan in order for him to take the demon away." Like that... You weren't going to complain, or mock her for her (unique) theory. But again, you really wondered what was going on inside her head.  
"Oh, sure! That makes sense." Only vaguely covering up your sarcasm. But luckily, she didn't notice, thought Shin did. He gave you a warning look.  
Again, the summoning went without success, though you weren't surprised. The other members had left, so it was just you and Oka in the club.  
"C-can I ask you something?" You turned your princess and nodded with a smile. Anything for her~  
"D-do... erm, you... h-have... erm... do you... is there anybody you like?" She finally spat out. You were surprised, was she getting territorial already? _Tehe, just wait until I get the shock collar~_  
"Yeah, there's someone." She looked so cute. Her hands bowled together, shoulders tight, legs practically rubbing against one another. You wanted to take her right then and there.  
"Is it Taro?" Taro... Who was that again? _Searching data banks... Match found._ Oh, she meant the boy that asked you to lunch.  
"Nah, he's too plain." _And not you._  
"Oh, really?! Oh, that makes this easier..." Oka said, her shyness disappearing slightly. Was she hitting on you? Your little Oka was so adorable~  
"Makes what easier?" She looked up at you, eyes as large as galaxies. She looked just like an adorable anime character. You leaned in, inhaling her scent. Closing your eyes as you listened to her utter words that would rock you to your core. And they did... just not in the way you had hoped.  
"Because I like him."

 _(y/n) doesn't like Taro! This is great!_  
Oka thought as she hopped up from her sit, letting you fall onto the ground with a broken heart.  
"He's so kind and considerate, not to mention handsome~" She practically sang, completely missing the murderous look on your face.  
"'Considerate' isn't the word I'd use... Nor 'kind' for that matter..." But she didn't hear you. As she almost danced on the spot, looking happier than ever, which only helped to fuel your rage.  
"I was thinking of telling him~" Alarm bells went off. _No! I refuse to lose my angel to some creep!_  
"E-Err, d-don't you want to g-get to know him before you do a-anything harsh?" But again, she wasn't listening.  
"I heard that he'd be a the cherry tree later. I have to tell him! Thank you for being a supportive friend~" She finished with as she skipped out of the club.  
Now, to say you were freaking out... was an understatement. Your mind went straight to the murderous ideas of your subconscious, but you knew you'd never act apon it. I mean, who murders for love? But still, you'd probably strangle him. _Oka said he'd be at the cherry tree... I_ _ **HAVE**_ _to stop him!_  
As fast as lightning, you got up and sprinted down the hall and out the back, towards your destination.

The cherry tree was a nice place to sit with your thoughts. Taro came here alot, mainly when his thoughts trailed to his dead childhood friend. Osana was such a nice girl, so why did she do that? _I'll never know._  
Taro's thoughts were then interrupted by heavy panting and death threats made in a different language. Turning around, his eyes fell on you. To him, you were beautiful... Your hair swayed in the wind, moving in sync with the leaves of the cherry blossom, your eyes sparkled brightly with the sun. Yep, there was no doubt about it, he had fallen... hard.  
"Hi Taro." Despite your beautiful exterior, your voice had come out as cold and unforgiving.  
"H-hi." He replied, confused as to why you were here. "Are you ok? Do you ne-"  
"Reject Oka."  
_

I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm just so busy. School sucks, I hate GCSEs. I'm going to fail, I know it...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The cherry blossoms fell silently around both of you. From a third person's point of view, it looked like the perfect confession scene. But, alas, it wasn't.  
"Reject Oka."  
Taro's words were cut off by your sudden command, it took him a second to reply.  
"What?" His dumb response seemed to annoy you more.  
"You heard me! REJECT HER!"  
"W-wait! What do you mean 'reject'? W-what?" Confusion filled his veins while he tried to piece together what you said. Sighing with annoyance, you looked him in the eyes and replied in the most calm you could be.  
"Oka, my future bride and mother of my future children that we shall name Rosalind and Lillian best friend, has a crush on you and will confess soon. You must reject her." Taro attempted and failed to cut in there. "I don't care what you do or say, just break her heart and make her hate you."  
Silence filled the air as Taro tried to absorb the information given. Oka was the friend you had comforted the previous morning, the one in spiderweb stockings and gloves. Now, Taro hardly knew the girl, but still, he didn't want her to hate him. He was about to ask you why, when he saw your tear soaked face. Suddenly, he wanted to do anything you pleased, just to make you stop crying. Walking close to you, he held your hands and whispered with a smile.  
"Ok."

 _Oh good! He's still there!~_  
Oka stood at the exit of one of the school's back door as she looked up to her senpai's lone figure standing under the cherry blossoms. Her beat was faster than ever before. This was it! She was finally going to confess her feelings to Taro! Her heart leaped with excitement, because the thought of kissing Taro filled her with determination! (Sorry, not sorry.)  
Forcing herself to walk instead of run, she slowly made her way towards the boy that made life beautiful. Taro was like the sun, the source of life's food and energy, if it wasn't for it, life would cease to exist. Plants would die without the ability to photosynthesise, plant-eating animals would follow and so on. Taro was her sun, without him... well, you get the picture.  
Arriving at the bottom of the hill, she slowly and nervously made her way up, until she was standing face to face with the boy. Silence surrounded them. This lasted roughly around 56 seconds (she counted), until Oka finally broke the silence.  
"Umm, hi." Looking up to Taro, she saw that his usually cheerful face, was covered with a frown.  
"Hello."  
Silence. Neither moved. All that was heard was the wind.  
"Umm..." She was not expecting this, because suddenly, all her confidence had disappeared. She started to contemplate fleeing when his voice broke through the wind.  
"Look, Oka. I know what you're going to say. You're gonna confess that you like me, right?" All the nerves and muscles in her body froze in that moment. "But, you see. I don't like you, you're weird and creepy. So do us both a favour, and leave." And like a thousand mirrors simultaneously shattering, the waterworks came. Not noticing Taro's regretful face, she fled.

Taro stood there, full of shame and sadness. He never wanted to hurt Oka, much less make her cry.  
"Thank you." Turning around, he saw you standing there with a pleased, yet sad smile. "I know that must have been hard, but it was necessary."  
"Why?" Was all Taro could say.  
"I'd prefer not to say. So, let's keep this between the two of us. Okay?"  
Taro only nodded as you followed Oka in hopes of reaching her before she did anything drastic.  
Unknowing to everyone, there was a girl listening to the entire conversation through a hidden earpiece on the cherry tree. And she did not like that her senpai was being used.

Running through the halls, you searched desperately for your little angel. You had already checked the occult club and her locker (which still had her outdoor shoes and bag inside), you were now panicking until you spotted her lone figure sitting on your shared bench, crying.  
Walking up slowly, you bent down and removed the hands from her face. Her face was all red and wet from both tears and snot, but to you, she looked beautiful. You put on a sad knowing face on, and she immediately started crying again. Not being able to stand looking at her devastated face anymore, you in circled her in a hug... which just made her cry more. But after a few seconds, she returned the hug. The pair of you stayed there until a teacher came up and found them, asking you to leave. Still clutching each other, you slowly made your way down stairs to grab your bags and leave. You walked her all the way to her place (totally not in attempt to find out where she sleeps and maybe steal her underwear while she wasn't looking, that would just be creepy... right?), and without a word spoken, you parted.  
Walking home, you felt a chill go up your spine, as if someone was watching you. Paranoid, you turned around but found no person following. At that point, you practically sprinted all the way home.

 _The girl is paranoid, and careful._  
The shadow noted. She had been following the pair ever since they left school grounds. She watched as you had carefully surveyed the area, your eyes wide and defensive, as if an enemy were to attack at any given moment. You were paranoid.  
Not a good trait to carry... well, at least not in Ayano's mind. Being paranoid meant you were more likely to keep an eye out and had a higher chance of noticing her. Making you harder to attack. But to make up for your defensive eyes, you were a loner, which meant you were alone quite alot (obviously).  
Between Oka and your house, was atleast a mile and a half, and seeing as you were Oka's friend while she was heartbroken, meant you were likely to walk her home tomorrow. So tomorrow evening, during the mile and a half trip to your house, you were vulnerable.  
Smirking, Ayano entered her bedroom and open her favourite draw. Looking down, she couldn't help but smile.  
 _So... The katana? Baseball bat? Or classic kitchen knife? ... Or something else..._  
Senpai will be hers.

Thank you Shiranai Atsune for following my story, it means alot to me!  
Sorry for the inactivity, I have been busy with work and...  
You now what? I won't lie. I've been doing nothing but read fanfics of Septiplier for about 3 days straight. Yes, I know. Bad Reyna!  
So anyway, on a different note. You get to pick what weapon Ayano with use. Review or PM (or whatever) what weapon you want me to use in the next chapter. If I don't get any suggestions, I'll go for a random weapon. Also, later on in chapter 8, there will be torture/death of a student (I won't explain, cos that will spoil the story), and you get to chose that too. Write the name of any student (that isn't part of the main story) and the one with the most votes (or first one written) will be killed. Muhaha!  
Anyways, that's all. Happy birthday to moi and anybody else that was born on the 13th (apparently I'm too old for confetti...).  
And I'll see you, in the next chapter. :3


	6. Author's Note

When I started this story, I told myself that I wouldn't put any author's notes within the story. But I had to put this out there so any person reading this story won't be confused in future chapters.

Apparently, I've violated rules and guideline n°5 (Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, etc), so from now on, I'll be writting from a first person perspective (I, my, etc...).  
I won't go back and correct the previous chapters yet. Maybe when I've finished the story, I'll go back to all the previous chapters and rewrite them. But for now, they are staying that way.

Also, in my latest chapter, I asked people to type who/what they wanted to see in the story later on. I won't do that again either.

Thank you Talarc for bringing this to my attention, I'll try not to make any mistakes in the future.


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE!

I've realised that the whole reader x Oka thing is not ok.

I understand what I've done wrong and will fix it.

So it comes down to this:

I'm re-writing my whole story, right from the beginning. And instead of the reader, it will be an OC of mine. I apologies for the mistakes I've made and will correct them. _Tomorrow I'll re-write all my current chapters under a new story called Burning hearts. Once I've re-written everything, I'll be deleting this story._

 _Tomorrow I'll have the new story prepared and started._ But until then... I'm staying in bed (it's the weekend, leave me alone!).

Hope this does not cause any problems, I'm sorry about all this and will correct it very soon.

\- QueenOfNerds713


End file.
